Oscura Obsesión
by Irene Draven
Summary: Edward se fue, y no regresaría. Ahora, Bella se encuentra sola en Forks viviendo cada día por Charlie, pero lo que ella no sabía era que alguien estaba muy cerca, observándola y obsesionándose con ella… Carlisle.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Edward se fue, y parecía que no regresaría. Ahora, Bella se encuentra sola en su casa viviendo cada día por Charlie, pero lo que ella no sabía era que alguien estaba muy cerca, observándola y obsesionándose con ella… Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong> Sensaciones Extrañas I

* * *

><p>―No lo entiendo. ―Dijo la castaña parpadeando mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían.<p>

―No te preocupes Bella. ―Dijo Ángela sonriendo tristemente y acariciándole el hombro. ―todas las parejas rompen.

Bella asintió, sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía cada vez más, sin poder evitar sentir aquel dolor que le atravesaba el pecho cada dos segundos, haciendo que gimiese involuntariamente o se encogiese del dolor cuando estaba a solas. Edward se había ido, la había dejado completamente sola y sólo tenía a Ángela como apoyo, ya que Jacob la ignoraba.

¿Por qué a ella?

Cuando ella más lo necesitaba, él la dejaba.

Se separó de Ángela dándole una sonrisa que hacía entender que se encontraba bien, aunque realmente no fuese así. Se montó en el coche y se dirigió a su casa, ignorando los fuertes golpes que daba la lluvia contra el cristal de su coche. Seguía conduciendo mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

Salió de su coche y entró en la casa, quitándose el abrigo mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. Se colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que le molestaba y se quedó en silencio, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia y el tic-tac del reloj del salón.

_Sola._

Esa palabra le hacía más daño que antes.

Antes no le importaba, ahora odiaba aquella palabra a muerte, sobre todo cuando la relacionaba con el nombre Edward Cullen. Sus materias habían bajado, iba a quedarle como mínimo una, y sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar, no podía durar mucho tiempo más así.

Alguien la miraba.

Bella levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, excepto la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas del salón. Se levantó lentamente mientras escuchaba crujir el piso de arriba y unos pasos.

Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

Empezó a subir lentamente los escalones, uno a uno mientras los pasos se silenciaban, escuchándose sólo su corazón palpitando rápidamente y su respiración mientras jadeaba. Desde que sabía la existencia de vampiros, había temido cualquier visita de ellos, incluso había rezado cuando no era cristiana, y esperaba que esta vez fuera un pájaro –como aquel sábado –o una rama de su habitación chocando contra la ventana.

Cuando subió las escaleras, miró a todas las direcciones, dándose cuenta de que había más luz de la que solía haber, como si las ventanas se hubiese abierto o alguien las hubiese abierto. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto cuando vio que la ventana estaba abierta y la cortina se balanceaba por el viento que entraba.

Se asomó por la ventana, encontrándose únicamente el gran bosque verde oscuro que se movía con fuerza por el viento.

Pero nada más.

Cerró la ventana y se dio la vuelta, en ese mismo instante se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño chillido que acabó con una mano en su boca, una mano fría y pálida.

Era Carlisle.

Sus ojos estaban negros y laxos, su cabello rubio estaba pulcramente peinado, tan perfecto como siempre. Su mano estaba tiernamente contra su boca, haciendo imposible cualquier daño. Su altura seguía siendo un metro y ochenta y más. Bajo sus ojos había unas pequeñas ojeras, haciéndole ver un rostro cansado… Pero sensual y sexy.

―Bella. ―Dijo como saludo con una voz atrayente. ― ¿Prometes no chillar?

Bella asintió, haciendo que Carlisle bajase poco a poco la mano, cuando estuvo totalmente bajada, Bella se echó a sus brazos y lo abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo que los brazos de Carlisle la envolvían, apretándola dulcemente contra su pecho.

Soltó un sollozo.

Carlisle le levantó la cara lentamente y le acarició las mejillas, limpiándoselas de las lágrimas.

―No llores Bella.

―Pero-o pensé que nunca volveríais. ―Sollozó. ―Dios, os he echado tanto de menos. ―Hipó mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

Carlisle sonrió tristemente.

―Lamento todo lo que pasó, lo último que queríamos era hacerte daño.

Bella asintió y se alejó de él.

― ¿Por qué no habías llamado a la puerta? Te abría abierto. ―Dijo Bella sonriendo.

Carlisle la miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que en aquellos seis meses, Bella había cambiado totalmente, ya era casi toda una mujer. Sus cabellos castaños caían por sus hombros, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y húmedos por las lágrimas, sus ojos parecían de un castaño más claro que la última vez, haciéndolos los ojos más hermosos que había contemplado. Sus pechos habían crecido, estaban uno cerca del otro, haciendo que Carlisle sintiese la primera punzada de deseo por aquella humana, aquella que deseaba desde un año, siendo la novia de su _hijo_.

Se imaginaba sus pechos juveniles con dos pezones rosados que daría –si tuviese –su alma por verlos. Sus piernas estaban más canijas y más formadas, su cadera era estrecha y perfecta para acariciar, todo su cuerpo le llamaba, le gritaba ser tocado por sus manos.

Carlisle intentó recordar qué pregunta le había hecho.

―Pensé que te enfadarías, si entraba así… ―En ese momento se avergonzó de haber dicho una mentira tan mala.

Pero Bella le creyó, sonriéndole. Esa sonrisa fue directa a su erección.

―Nunca Carlisle, siempre serás tú y tu familia bienvenido a mi casa.

Carlisle sonrió y le acarició la mejilla lentamente, yendo hacia abajo, pero se alejó rápidamente al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iban sus caricias.

Bella sonrió, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos y a las intenciones de Carlisle, que la observaba fijamente, intentando no perderse nada de ella. Sus ojos negros seguían cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo, de sus ojos o de su cabello, aunque ella no se diese cuenta de nada.

Bella se fue hacia abajo mientras Carlisle la seguía y escuchaba todo lo que Bella le contaba. Bella se echó un vaso de agua y siguió haciéndole preguntas, pero él se dio cuenta de algo: Bella no preguntaba sobre Edward, aunque la castaña giraba los ojos nerviosa cada vez que estaba a punto de nombrarlo, no sabía si era porque lo estaba olvidando o si lo amaba aún y le dolía escuchar algo sobre él.

Edward estaba en Italia viviendo como una rata, totalmente ajeno al dolor de Bella, pero vivía con el suyo propio. Edward la echaba de menos, eso él lo sabía, pero él estaba totalmente obsesionado con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella cada segundo que pasaba, su olor, su sangre, su personalidad, su cuerpo… Todo lo llamaba.

― ¿Cómo está Alice? ―Dijo Bella apoyándose contra la encima de la cocina.

Carlisle sonrió mientras la miraba.

―Bien, aunque quiero que sepas que ella odió tener que dejarte.

Bella resopló, sonrojándose por el enfado.

―Ya.

Carlisle suspiró y le acarició la punta de la nariz, causando que Bella sonriese tristemente.

―Edward pidió que te expulsáramos de nuestra vida, quería que tuvieses una vida totalmente humana. ―_Aunque yo no vaya a darte eso exactamente –_pensó.

―Prefiero que no hablemos de Edward. ―Dijo cambiando el rostro de dolor por una sonrisa radiante, Carlisle se preguntó si él era el causante de aquella sonrisa. ―Entonces, dime qué haces aquí.

Bella no estuvo preparada para oír la respuesta de Carlisle.

―He venido a por ti, Bella.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

Déjenme sus reviews por favor, es lo único que recibo por esto :D

Les doy un adelanto del próximo cap por cada review –a los anónimos déjenme su correo con espacios separados si lo quieren ;)

Un besito y gracias por leer


End file.
